$ -15\% - \dfrac{7}{4} - 69\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -15\% = -\dfrac{15}{100} = -0.15 $ $ -\dfrac{7}{4} = -1.75$ $ -69\% = -\dfrac{69}{100} = -0.69 $ Now we have: $ -0.15 - 1.75 - 0.69 = {?} $ $ -0.15 - 1.75 - 0.69 = -2.59 $